Momo's Birthday!
by toshiroxmomo122
Summary: It's Momo's birthday! June 3rd! And Toshiro doesn't know what to get her...hmm how about a confession? HitsuHina oneshot. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO!


**Author's note: **So, it's Momo's birthday, June 3rd! And here is a little HitsuHina one-shot. They are not together...well yet...i'm a sucker for them falling for each other. But, let's just get on with the story:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO!**

It was another quiet and peaceful day in the tenth division, where Toshiro Hitsugaya was...obviously working on paperwork until...

"Captain!" He flinched at his big-breasted lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto's voice, causing him to leave a stray mark on the peice of paper he had.

"Rangiku! You made me mess up on this paperwork!"

"Yes but is paperwork more important than your childhood friend and crush?" Rangiku responded back.

"Momo is not my crush, and what do you mean? Is there something wrong with her?" Hitsugaya questioned, more calm.

"...Seriously? Did you really forget Momo's birthday?" Toshiro's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"It's her birthday!" Rangiku exclaimed in disbelief. Hitsugaya shook his head.

"I-I knew that."

'_No you didn't. Hehe..._' Tekia taunted. Toshiro gritted his teeth.

"Okay...i'll just be going now if you have everything covered, like what you would like to do for her, her present, how you are going to say you love her-"

"Get out already!" Rangiku sprinted out yelling;

"Don't forget to tell her you love her!" Toshiro growled and once she was out of sight, got up, pacing back and forth.

"Okay, let's see...Momo likes peaches so-no, fruit is no thing to give to her. That is a terrible gift."

"What about a poem and a rose?" Toshiro looked over and saw Rukia at the door.

"...I don't know..."

"Well here. Captain Ukitake wanted to give you this...by the way, if you don't like the poem and rose, just get her something simple. She doesn't like it when there is too much fuss over something so silly for her...especially when it's from you." Rukia said giving him the candy from Ukitake.

"What is that supposed to mean, and how do you know all about her?"

"It's just that, she always has this look in her eyes, and really appreciates everything you do for her. And we were roomates, (Not sure if that is actually right) back in the Shino academy."

"Ahh. Thanks for the advice Kuchiki."

"No problem." She left after saying that, knowing he really did care about Momo.

Momo Hinamori was walking around Seireitei, enjoying her paperwork-free day, curtusy of Rangiku, who convinced Momo's captain to take on the work. She stopped at a big cherry blossom tree. It's leaves were bright pink, and she decided to just lean against it's trunk, and enjoy the sun's warm rays through the branches. She was looking up through them.

"Hey Hinamori." Momo looked at Hitsugaya, who was holding a single, white rose.

"Hey Toshiro."

"I will let the name go because it is your birthday." She smiled sweetly at him. That smile that made him melt in front of her. "I didn't really know what to get you for your birthday,"

"It is all right Toshiro."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish. I did not know what to get you so, I got you-" He knelt on one knee, holding out the white rose. "A confession."

"What?"

"Momo Hinamori...I am so in love with you, and...will you marry me?"

"Oh Toshiro I-"

"Momo!" Momo jerked awake and saw Toshiro running towards her. She was still under the cherry blossom tree, and she was still standing. Momo figured she must have dozed off.

"Hey Shiro."

"I'm going to let that go because of your birthday." Things were still the same. The sun was shining, the blossoms were beautiful, and Toshiro was still holding a single, white rose.

"Deja vu.." Momo whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Oh, sorry, it was nothing." Momo responded, blushing.

"Okay. Well, happy birthday Hinamori." He knelt on one knee and held out the rose. "I did not know what to get you, so I got you...a confession."

"O-oh? A-about what?"

"Momo, I have had this feeling for a while, a feeling that...i'm...in love with..."

"Yes?" Toshiro looked her in the eyes.

"...I'm in love with you. I've had this stupid crush on you since the rukon district. And I don't blame you if you don't like me-" He was pushed down, and felt a pair of lips on his own. Their kiss seemed to have lasted forever, but yet it was only a few seconds.

"Happy birthday Momo."

"Thank you...Toshiro."

The rest of the day was spent starring at the sky, until the sun went down...and everyone suspects that Rangiku was taking pictures right?...No you are right...

**Authors note: **Aww! HitsuHina fluff. Once again,

HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMO!

That's it, peace!


End file.
